headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Aeon Flux: Pilot
| next = "Gravity" }} Æon Flux: Pilot is the premiere episode of the MTV animated television series Æon Flux. It first aired on September 1st, 1991. The episode has been made available both as a single DVD in 1997 and as part of the Æon Flux: The Complete Animated Collection DVD and Blu-ray collections. Synopsis Clad in black leather and armed with a machine gun, the mysterious Æon Flux breaks into a secure facility in the country of Bregna and begins mowing down armored troops. After breaking past the first phalanx, she stops to analyze her map and identify her target. She hears more soldiers coming after her, but she is fresh out of bullets. She has just enough time to reload and attach a grappling gun to the barrel of her weapon. She fires towards an upper landing and climbs away as the guards begin shooting at her again. As before, she sweeps through the entire room, spraying bullets everywhere until there are literally dozens of men lying in a veritable river of blood. Æon leaves the room and enters another chamber where she sees two individuals struggling over a suitcase. She shoots them both, grabs the suitcase and runs past the previous room where all of her victims lie in a river of blood. Two of her victims however, are still alive. One of them, a woman, tries to save her comrade, but Æon comes from around a corner and shoots her. Moments later, an elderly man, Trevor Goodchild, arrives on the scene to inspect the carnage. A small bug crawls out of the blood pool and Trevor picks it up. The bug bites him and injects some kind of spore into his system. Goodchild returns to his apartment to administer medical treatment to himself. He watches a news broadcast of Æon's exploits on the television with his wife. The broadcast shows footage of an insectoid creature that is apparently responsible for transmitting a dangerous, possibly incurable virus to other people. Æon arrives at the apartment and perches herself outside the window. She readies her weapon intent on finishing the job she started. As she steps across an outside ledge, she activates a security sensor that electrocutes her. Æon falls from the top of the building and plummets to the ground below. From another location, a man sitting in front of a computer screen monitors Æon's bio-rythyms. Discovering that she has died, he activates a circuit that transfers Æon's consciousness into a surrogate body. Æon awakens inside of a strange, fantasy world and is reborn. Cast Notes & Trivia * Aside from some unintelligible dialogue on a television screen, there is no other spoken dialogue in this episode. This becomes a trademark of the series in general. * This episode is noteworthy in that it features the death of the main character in her very first appearance. Æon is reborn at the end of the episode. External Links * * References ---- Category:1991/Episodes Category:September, 1991/Episodes